Star Wars, más alla de la Fuerza y de la Galaxia
by Iloveaayla
Summary: Una guerra en ciernes que destruirá la República Galáctica, un joven padawan de origen desconocido, una bella y valiente jedi, un amor más allá de los límites de la Fuerza... Por favor dejadme reviews q es mi primer fanfic


_**PRÓLOGO.**_

**__**

**Los plateados y bellos edificios de Coruscant resplandecían bajo los primeros rayos del día. El cielo tenía un bello color anaranjado que hacía que la ciudad pareciese sumamente hermosa, como un sueño. Un sueño que puede dejar pasar a la pesadilla y al caos en el momento más insospechado.**

**Ha pasado casi una década desde que el joven Anakin Skywalker fuera elegido padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi, casi una década desde la Batalla de Naboo. Aquella batalla tuvo una gran repercusión política en la República Galáctica. Había provocado la moción de censura hacia el canciller Valorum y su sustitución por Palpatine. Éste había prometido acabar con la burocracia, pero ésta no había hecho más que aumentar. El Senado era un completo caos y la situación parecía que no iba a mejorar con el surgimiento de los Separatistas.**

**Una pequeña y grisácea nave cruzaba las calles del mundo-capital rumbo al Templo Jedi. Al acercarse a una plataforma cercana al templo, la nave disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó sobre ella. **

**De la nave bajó una figura seguida de otra. Era la maestra jedi Shaak Ti y su joven padawan. **

**-Debemos informar al Consejo Jedi sobre nuestra misión- dijo la maestra a su aprendiz.**

**Shaak Ti resaltaba entre la mayoría de los jedis. Era una togruta del planeta Shili, por lo que su extraño y llamativo aspecto físico era fácilmente reconocible. La suya era una raza alienígena, cuya piel era roja y que sobre su cabeza tenía dos enormes cuernos rayados huecos, denominados montrals. Además tenían una especie de apéndices rayados en la parte inferior de sus cráneos y que caían sobre sus hombros y que eran muy similares a los lekku de los twi´leks. Normalmente poseían dos de estos apéndices, pero la maestra Ti tenía tres, dos que caían sobre sus hombros y uno en la parte posterior de su cráneo y que caía sobre su espalda. Además de por su aspecto físico, la maestra Ti destacaba por sus excepcionales habilidades en el combate y por lo poderosa en la Fuerza que era, esto había hecho que fuera elegida miembro del Consejo Jedi en sustitución de la desaparecida maestra Yaddle. **

**El padawan se quitó su capucha y observó a su alrededor. Era un joven humano, cuyo planeta de procedencia era desconocido, así como sus orígenes. Era un chico alto, pero tampoco en exceso, con los ojos verdes y el pelo cortado en forma de cresta corta, teñida de rubio, aunque su cabello era oscuro. Sobre su hombro caía la trencita propia de los padawan. Su piel era más bien pálida y tenía una apariencia frágil. Su nombre era Iñaki Ciria, aunque se le solía llamar por su apellido.**

**Éste era el tercer aprendiz de la maestra togruta. Aunque sus dos anteriores padawans habían logrado convertirse en caballeros jedi, los dos murieron poco después de lograrlo. Esto había provocado una gran frustración en la maestra Ti y también cierta desconfianza hacia ella por parte del Consejo Jedi, ya que éstos no creían en las coincidencias, y las aptitudes docentes de Shaak habían quedado en entredicho. Aunque le costó mucho, al final el Consejo le concedió un nuevo aprendiz, Iñaki en el que la maestra togruta tenía muchas esperanzas.**

**Iñaki se dio la vuelta y contempló la nave, como si esperara a alguien. De ella bajó a trompicones un droide de protocolo de color plateado. Era W4-P4, a la que Iñaki se había encontrado en una misión en el planeta Onderon. Él y Bultar Swan, la jedi que le acompañó en esa misión, se la encontraron completamente destruida en un bosque entre los trozos de una nave. Bultar e Iñaki la llevaron hacia su nave y allí la reconstruyeron. Cuando W4-P4 se despertó empezó a dar gritos y a pronunciar cosas ininteligibles, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla. Cuando los dos jedis estaban reparándola observaron que tenía aptitudes para el combate y que en su brazo tenía insertadas armas bláster, algo muy inusual en un droide de protocolo al igual que resultaba extraño el hecho de que un droide de estas características estuviera en medio de un bosque. Finalmente W4-P4 se quedó con Iñaki, al que consideraba su dueño.**

**-Date prisa P4 -que era como solían llamar a la droide para abreviar- el Consejo Jedi nos espera.**

**Iñaki aceleró para alcanzar a su maestra que les llevaba cierta ventaja y rió al ver las dificultades de P4 para alcanzarlos.**

**Una vez que entraron al Templo Jedi, Iñaki se giró hacia W4-P4:**

**-P4 espéranos aquí –dijo Iñaki mientras la puerta que daba a la sala del Consejo Jedi se abría con un siseo.**

**Shaak Ti entró en la sala seguida por Iñaki y se colocaron en el centro. Iñaki observó uno por uno a los maestros jedi allí presentes. Admiraba profundamente a todos ellos, pero sentía una especial admiración por el maestro Yoda, el maestro Mace Windu y por la maestra Adi Gallia, al jedi que por el que más adoración sentía y a quién consideraba el mayor exponente de un jedi era su maestra.Todos los maestros de la sala enían un semblante tranquilo y sereno. Dos de los miembros del Consejo estaban presentes en hologramas dado que se encontraban en misiones. La maestra chalactana Depa Billaba se encontraba en Alderaan buscando pistas sobre un posible holocrón que se decía se encontraba allí. El maestro kel dor Plo-Koon estaba también en una misión, pero éste se encontraba en el peligroso planeta de Nar-Shadaa tras la pista de un importante esclavista. Otro asiento estaba vacío, lógicamente porque era el sitio que ocupaba la maestra de Iñaki.**

**Shaak Ti comenzó a informar sobre la misión a la que habían sido enviados ella y su aprendiz. Habían tenido que acudir a Tatooine persiguiendo a un cazarrecompensas que había intentado acabar con la vida del senador de Alderaan, Bail Organa. Alcanzaron al cazarrecompensas al borde de un precipicio y antes de que lo alcanzaran se quitó la vida con su bláster. Esto les resultó muy extraño tanto a Shaak Ti como al resto del Consejo, ya que un cazarrecompensas raramente se sacrifica por encubrir a su patrón.**

**-Maestro Windu –dijo Iñaki, hablando por primera vez desde que entró en la sala- el asesino llevaba un panel de datos que intentó arrojar por el precipicio, pero que gracias a la Fuerza pude alcanzar.**

**-En él viene mucha información sobre los trabajos que había realizado – dijo la maestra Ti mientras Iñaki le acercaba al maestro Windu el panel de datos- En él quizá venga información sobre quién le contrató para acabar con la vida del senador.**

**Iñaki se volvió a colocar al lado de su maestra.**

**-El Consejo se ocupará de esto, Iñaki – dijo Shaak dirigiéndose a su aprendiz- Tienes tiempo libre hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Iñaki asintió, hizo una reverencia al Consejo y abandonó la sala mientras Shaak Ti ocupaba su asiento para examinar y debatir sobre el panel de datos junto al resto de maestros.**

**-Vamos P4 – dijo el padawan a su droide que le aguardaba en la puerta- Vamos a dar una vuelta por el templo.**


End file.
